


Drop Dead Handsome

by Thepresidentofrussia23



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bodyswap, Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Mike Dodds Lives, Rebirth, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/pseuds/Thepresidentofrussia23
Summary: Both Danny Reagan and Rafael Barba have successful lives and never have met in their entire lives. Reagan scoffs at the idea of becoming a prosecutor, the courts are tied up and clogged tighter than New York at rush hour. Barba could never imagine himself shooting at a perp, much less tackle one, he isn't even fit for a 500 yard dash.When a horrifying series of events occur, their souls are switched, Daniel and Rafael now must adjust to their new lives and new families, all without anybody noticing...hopefully nobody at SVU or the Reagan family will notice.





	1. Open Your Eyes and See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts).

> I made this after I watched Drop Dead Diva and imagined the same thing happening to two men from two different lives and body styles, how their images would mentally change of themselves drastically

Danny Reagan had the life of a single father, busy and clogged with things to do, like making his kids lunch and paying bills and yelling at credit card scammers and doing paperwork and hunting down clues with his partner Maria Baez, she was an amazing woman who had been there for him despite his grief and loss over Linda Reagan, she always tried her hardest to make sure that the pain and the burden of cases was light on Danny ever since he had lost his wife Linda. Danny had changed dramatically since her death and everyone noticed, even Henry noticed as well and encouraged him to date but he was too busy and Linda was a one of a kind woman that was completely different. He had things to do and places to be so he kissed his sons goodbye and Baez remembered and told Danny

"We have a drug bust in a few hours, you better stay frosty, ok?"

"10-4 partner."

Danny got on his bullet vest and shield and gun and they rode over to the warehouse with the signed warrant from Erin (Thanks to a begging session and some smoothies to bribe her). 

Rafel Barba groaned as his alarm woke him up early in the morning and he threw his alarm clock against the wall and it crashed into pieces and cursed in Spanish before slowly rolling out of bed and brushing his teeth and seeing half a dozen texts and rolling his eyes and washing his face, he had a trial to go to and then a trial prep and a deposition afterwards and he had to get another case as well as try and get a warrant for Fin, he was incredibly stressed and his schedule was full, he grabbed his dress shirt, ironed it and and his pants and ironed that as well and dressed himself and then splashed some cologne on and shaved himself and brushed his hair and gelled it and then grabbed his paperwork, cursing as he grabbed the transit, riding the bus as his cellphone ringed and he picked it up, answering 

"Yea Olivia?"

"WHERE ARE YOU? WE NEED YOU NOW!"

"Oh C'mon, I'm on my way! I jus-"

A truck slammed into Barba's side of the bus, his suitcase flying in the air and his papers being tossed in the air like confetti and screams pierced the air as Barba blacked out as his head slammed into a metal pole. 

Danny was firing shots at the perps as they fired their machine guns at him, he aimed carefully with precision, but a perp snuck up to him and stabbed him in the throat, his blood choking him as he blacked out as Baez shot the perp and screamed 

"DANNY!!! HANG ON!!!"

Danny's soul was heading up the escalator to heaven where the gatekeeper Adrian greeted him and said

"Welcome to the entry point to the after life Daniel Reagan. You are now deceased."

Danny was confused, he wasn't supposed to be dead, not yet, especially when he had his sons to take care of.

Danny was lead over to a kiosk where he tapped on a few buttons and behind him, Rafael Barba also was lead up the escalator and his gatekeeper was Josiah and he too, was led to a kiosk as well. Danny cursed as he tried to understand the kiosk and he accidentally pressed the button 'Earth' and a white light shone above him and Barba as they were both sucked into their new bodies. 

Rafael Barba woke up in the hospital with just a man beside him and he groaned

"W...what happened?"

Josiah snorted

"Thanks to you, I got demoted to Guardian Angel. Oh and by the way...You're now Detective Danny Reagan, a widower and father of two sons."

Barba grabbed the mirror and laughed, this had to be some massive nightmare...right? He pulled up the mirror and screamed 

"HOLY SHITTT! I...I sound...horrid...my voice...it's so fucking awful! My hair is...thinning!"

"Hey, on the bright side, your body is athletic enough to climb twelve feet fences and tackle two hundred pound perps after a thousand yard dash as well..."

Barba groaned and rolled his eyes

"You do realize I know nothing about being a detective?"

"You have Danny's memories and knowledge too. Don't worry about that. Oh and by the way, Danny's father is the P.C"

"Swell, so that means I'm under the frigging microscope 100% of my life. It's a fucking wonderful life for sure."

"Oh and Danny's grandfather was former P.C as well."

"This just keeps getting better and better."

"Hey, his younger sister is ADA, so you still have some ties with the law in a way. Also he usually tries to use his sister to get warrants. He's also pretty old fashioned in his police tactics as well."

"He must be a real charmer at the prisons."

Barba groaned as he felt the scar on his throat as he saw Frank Reagan come in and hug him, it felt so uncomfortable, unnatural to a man who had never been given affection through his life, Barba added

"Dad...I'm fine. I'll be ok.".

Barba noticed tears in Frank's eyes as the older man continued 

"You scared me Danny. I thought I was gonna lose you like I lost your brother Joe."

Barba felt a pang of sympathy for that man, this man had clearly been through so much and yet he was so strong. Barba reached over and rubbed his arm comfortingly and added

"Dad, I'll always fight my way to come home safely. I promise you that."

Meanwhile in Mercy Hospital, Danny woke up in his new body, he felt heavier, slightly bloated and overweight, like he had eaten nine dinners and had bandages all over and moaned

"What the hell? Shit...my head...it...hurts so...much..."

Adrian snorted

"I just got bumped down to Guardian angel thanks to your klutzy fingers. You chose rebirth moron."

"What the fuck do you mean."

Adrian held up a mirror and Danny screamed when he saw his hair was much thicker and fuller, he had no five o clock shadow and his skin was sun kissed and his accent was more Cuban sounding 

"And by the way, before you get your boxers in a knot, you are ADA Rafael Barba and you are the son of Lucille Barba and completely single as hell. Oh and no kids at all either. Religious affiliation: Roman Catholic. So not much of a change."

"Yeah, but I was married in my life...and I had two sons. And...Uh another thing? I have never been an attorney in my entire life, I dunno a single law!"

"Don't worry, you have Barba's knowledge of the Law and you are a Harvard graduate so...you seem pretty well off. Your assets and expenses seem pretty well balanced given his taste in fine suits...oh and he works for the Manhattan SVU, so not much of a change of scenery either."

"Still in New York, huh? I could go up to my dad, but he would call me a nut job and have me removed..."

Danny hugged his knees and sniffled, he missed his kids, he missed Jamie and Erin and Henry and Linda...he wanted this to be a horrible nightmare, but it wasn't.

Olivia Benson came over and gasped at the sight of all the bandages and casts and hugged Danny and asked

"Hey Raf, I'm so sorry for yelling at you, I really am..."

Danny was confused and said

"No, it's ok...really, I get yelled at a lot anyway."

Olivia kept pressing

"Still...the fact that you...almost died...well technically you were dead for a minute..."

Danny was confused, it felt like he was dead for at least half an hour, but here he was, and he replied

"Seriously, no need to fuss over me..."

Danny sighed when he saw his body, it was a hot mess, yes he had the brains of what was practically his sister, but he had the body of a couch potato, his stomach was flabby and his thighs were like dough, he worked hard to maintain his body weight for perp chases, but now as an ADA, the vast majority of his job would be just....boring desk work. Danny sighed when Olivia told him

"No more all-nighters, you need to stop stressing yourself like this, okay?"

Even Sonny was concerned and it warmed Danny's heart to see his entire colleagues to be so concerned for him, he didn't want them to trip over their feet to worry for him, and the doe eyes that Sonny Carisi gave Danny, oh for fucks sake, it was melting Danny's heart, he played with his pencil, he knew he was gonna miss holding a gun and a badge, but he assumed it was for the best that he learned to adjust to this new body and not cause himself anymore problems as he was a prosecutor for sex crimes. Danny personally was disgusted that people would have the gall to do such a thing and it sickened him deeply, whatever drove the previous host to SVU, he didn't understand at all. 

Danny grabbed one of the case files and was stunned to know that he was able to understand the transcripts and he was able to remember an obscure precedent that very few lawyers knew about, not to mention the fact that he was easily able to know when a certain piece of evidence was most likely grounds for a warrant, and now he understood why his sister would constantly push back on him for warrants, many of which were based off of hunches and lucky guesses and pure speculation. He even was able to mentally dice apart stories and timelines and see different angles to a case that he was not used to seeing as a detective and it shocked him in a way that he was able to do this. He was practically a Mozart at law. 

Barba was easily able to understand the images and piece together clues from a haphazard and messy case with barely any leads in it and with barely any time, he had a temper that kept flaring up in this lifetime and he seriously had a way of intimidating people, even the toughest criminals shit their pants at the sight of this handsome man, Barba missed the peace and quiet of paperwork, chasing down perps had a new level of respect that Barba had never afforded detectives and beat cops, his legs were slender like a gazelle and he was able to run like a cheetah and had a bellow that could be heard for miles away and not to mention his way of charming witnesses to speak to him or to testify, he was able to do it all...it was amazing, Barba was shocked at his new abilities, but he missed his mother Lucille, Danny's mother died of cancer and it was a punch to the gut for Barba, clearly Danny had been through so much, it was a miracle he was sane through it all.


	2. The Sky Has Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments. Makes my day very, very much and makes me happy deep inside. Keep them rolling.

Danny woke up, sighing as the phone beside hin chirped, he noticed an alarm clock that lay in pieces by the window and he went to the bathroom and noticed how messy and chaotic the bathroom was, there was gel, razors and brushes everywhere, not to mention the fact that there were five different types of hair brushes, varying by coarseness of the bristles, Danny grabbed the blue handles brush and brushed his brown, thick hair and gelled it, but it looked like a complete mess and his hair had globs of gel all over. He threw his hands in the air and grabbed a YouTube video and tried to carefully brush and style his hair as carefully as the instructor said. No matter, he still looked like as if a cow licked his hair to the left. Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed his clothes and put them on and wore the shoes. Danny mumbled

"So this guy is like...ten sizes bigger than me? What the hell does he eat in his daily routine."

He got dressed and noticed that his vision was blurry if things were further away than an arm's length and he cursed to himself and decided to schedule an appointment for an ophthalmologist to check his eyes out for any issues. He checked the fridge and saw that it was stuffed with food, mainly Italian food. Danny was Irish and the dishes that were of Italian origin were completely different and he was not used to eating them at all. He cooked some eggs and added some spices and cooked some toast and cheese on top and drank some juice, this quiet breakfast morning was a far cry from what Danny was used to. He was used to his children bounding down the stairs and arguing over who got the remote for the TV first, he was used to his wife kissing him good morning and hugging her from behind and telling her that he loved her the most. He broke down...sobbing in this quiet apartment, he missed his dad, his grandfather, his family, he didn't like this silence at all. He hated the silence so much, he already lost his old life that was filled with color, music, laughter and family. Danny picked up the suit case and went to the deposition and began interviewing the perp who had been accused of raping a teenage girl and leaving her for dead. Danny wanted to vomit at the thought of talking to this son of a bitch, but he had to do it for the sake of justice. He took the notes and recorded the prep's statement and then at nine, he grabbed another suit, got dressed for a court appearance to prosecute a man who had raped a police officer who was in the process of arresting him and when he read the name "Jamison Reagan" his heart stalled. He was shocked, his eyes flooded with tears and he quickly wiped them away and quickly grabbed some coffee and went to the courtroom and opened the files and found the paperwork and the medical reports for Jamie. 

Soon Jamie walked in, his shoulders hunched in his uniform as he began

"I...I apologize again, I am so sorry for being late."

Danny's voice cracked as he began

"No, no Officer Reagan, it's all right, you are all right, ok?"

Jamie tearfully nodded and sighed 

"I...I don't want my family to know about this..."

"Look, whatever you say to me is completely privileged. Confidential, ok? It's Attorney-client privilege..."

"I...I think I'm pregnant with the rapist's baby..."

That put a whole new spin on the rape trial as Danny gasped softly and grasped the railing, the world was trying to spin, but he breathed steadily, in and out, in and out and sat down and absorbed the news and said

"So...what are you planning to do?"

"I'm raising the baby on my own Barba. No way that son of a bitch will come near my kid."

"I...I see...you will need to file a termination of parental rights for the father of the child and you will need to file sole custody of the kid as well."

"More court nonsense. Fun."

Jamie dryly added. Danny replied

"I'm sorry, this must be so difficult and traumatizing for you right now. But this is necessary in order to keep that man out of your life forever."

Jamie nodded

"Anything for my kid. Anything."

Danny smiled, trying to keep the tears in as the courtroom filled up with people and the defense attorney and his client were brought in and soon the the bailiff called out 

"All rise for the honorable judge Nathan Rafferty."

Everybody stood up for a moment and the judge smiled and sat down and crisply commanded

"Please be seated."

Everyone sat down in their chairs and Rafferty then added

"Bailiff, please bring in the jury please."

Carisi was watching the trial from the audience row and he could see the grace and fear in the eyes of Rafael Barba as he began 

"The prosecution would like to present Evidence 6."

He held up a pair of torn pants with semen and blood on it and presented it to the judge and began

"These pants were torn and there is blood and semen on it. The prosecution calls up the CSI tech Aidan Ladler."

Ladler walked to the witness stand and he asked

"Ladler, is the person whose DNA is in those pants, can you point them out to the court?"

Ladler replied 

"Yes "

The defense yelled out

"Ojection, asked and answered."

The judge added

"Overruled."

Ladler pointed out the rapist in court and Danny added

"No more questions your honor, the prosecution rests."

Barba woke up to the shrill screaming of two boys running around and fighting over the pair of socks that were left, a massive smell of sweat and dirt slammed into his nostrils as he woke up and groaned and turned on the shower and showered himself and wrapped a towel around his thin and bony hips and opened the master bedroom door and gasped when he saw toys lying everywhere and screamed 

"Jack! Sean! Go upstairs and get ready! School starts soon."

He went down the stairs, stepped on a hot wheels car and fell backwards on his tailbone and took a trip down the stairs, groaning and tumbling before falling into the landing and his towel landed onto his nether regions. Barba cursed in Spanish as they ran quickly up the stairs and tossed on their clothes. The phone was ringing and his back was killing him. 

Barba got up, tied the towel around his waist again and picked up the phone and said

"Yes, this is detective Reagan speaking."

Sid Gormley answered

"Hey Reagan, a body has been fished out of the Hudson river."

"Yeah...we get floaters practically every week."

"Get this, the body's heart was cut out and was chained to a block of concrete."

"Oh...shit...I'm on my way."

Barba yelled 

"Go to the bus stop! I gotta go cause work just called! Make sure to lock the door and clean up the house when you're back ok?"

The boys yelled their affirmative answers as he grabbed his gun from the safe and his badge and ran to his jeep and drove it to the precinct where he checked for duty and noticed in a mirror that he forgot to brush his hair and it was a bit messy so he grabbed a comb from the glove box and a hair gel from the gas station and fixed his hair and smiled to himself, satisfied that his hair was a bit neater and then he noticed Jackie Curatola by the river bed, her arms crossed and her expression dark as she shook her head and added

"The body had been in the river for at least six hours Danny."

"The killer could be not far from here then."

"The cause of death was....strangulation."

"Wow...that's..."

Barba let out a low whistle as Curatola added

"The body showed signs of rape."

That sent off alarm bells in Barba's mind, they would certainly kick this case over to the Staten Island SVU, and he noticed the knots were sailor knots. That meant someone was familiar with the sea. Barba also found a tube of lipstick which was a bright cherry red and a wallet filled with two fifty dollar bills and nothing else.


	3. The Lost Legacy

Barba went through the wardrobe of Detective Danny Reagan and groaned to himself, these clothes were not going to do. He looked at the clothes and went through them all and tossed out the ones he didn't like, he was halfway through the closet when he found a album inside, the edges had been burnt off, as if it had survived a fire, and the Guardian angel stood next to hin solemnly and added

"This was all that was left after a firebombing of the previous residence of Danny Reagan."

"Wow...shit...was anybody hurt?"

"Fortunately, no, nobody was home at the time. The cartel attacked the house as a form of revenge for Danny taking down Louis Salazar's drug cartel. He was able to intercept the cash before the messenger was able to take off and flee New York by sea. But it cost Danny his home, and most importantly, his wife."

Barba felt like he had no right to intrude on the personal memories of a man who had suffered so much, lost so much, hurt so much and yet, stood strong, like a rock and did what was right no matter what. A tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away as he put away the album and the guardian angel reminded him

"Sometimes a house can hide a lot of pain..."

"I know that, I've beeth through a lot of physical pain thanks to my father. He was a son of a bitch for sure. He was so hurtful to me and my mom."

The angel sighed and he grabbed some decent clothes on and yelled for his sons to get ready for Sunday Mass, becuase the Sunday dinner was coming up and he knew from what the boys were talking about, it was just as important to make it to Sunday dinner, even if the four horsemen were riding along. He grabbed his wallet and keys and badge and off duty piece and drove his kids to the mass where they listened to the preacher preach on and on for hours about issues, afterwards, Sean had soccer and Nick had to study with his friends, so Barba let him ride the bus to his friends.

Soon at five o clock, the family soon gathered at the Bay Ridge house and they were sitting round the table as usual, Barba forgot his seat so Jamie groaned

"Cmon Danny! Is this your way of teasing me? If so, this isn't funny."

Barba snorted

"Look, sometimes maybe our brain has what's called a brain fart, ever had one? Yeah, it comes with being a human!"

Barba stood up and sat in the correct seat as Henry recited grace, it was a small bit of familiarity in a strange, strange world. Jamie was jabbering off about his daily exploits and how he might find someone special and soon everyone was so happy and congratulating him while Barba kept his head down, this family moment didn't belong to him...none of this belonged to him. 

Frank noticed and said

"What's bothering you Danny? You have a difficult case?"

Barba was not used to this sort of fatherly worry, this sort of concern towards him, he was used to being spanked until his bottom was red and raw, his tear stained face wetting the fabric of the mattress as his mother stared blankly on in horror, as if she knew that if she moved, she would die. 

He sighed

"I'm fine dad. Things are just a bit stressful right now thanks to the amount of paperwork and the deaths that are coming in right now."

"Don't push us away, we may seem like we are overbearing, but really, it's only becuase we truly care for your health. You already are struggling with issues from Fallujah. We can't lose you as we lost your wife."

Barba could feel a reflex of a heartbreak in his heart for a woman he had no feelings for and yet, he could feel tears in his eyes and he could feel his body beginning to sob loudly. Frank held onto him tightly as he sobbed and sobbed for as long as he needed to.

Danny Reagan got his clothes on, his clothes were ordered neatly in alphabetical order, it was almost neurotic and there were so many files upon files and he was able to pull them out with ease from the filing cabinet drawer and read them. He rode the bus to the DA office and sat in his chair and his secretary greeted him and he pleasantly smiled as he walked by and said 

"Good morning Carmen."

He grabbed a few law books and started highlighting sections that he needed for the trial and started prepping about how he was gonna present the evidence and the speeches as well. He was writing the presentation board cards when he saw Sonny came by, he could feel a blush coming on and het hated it so much, that his feelings were that complicated especially right now. His guardian angel was disdainful and sarcastic and very angry about his demotion and let Danny know about how he felt, to which Danny evenly replied

"No use crying over spilled milk right now. I need to adjust to this life and you're fucking bitching here about a frigging rank? Grow the hell up man!"

Danny had so many cases that he was very shocked, he was tired and his vision was blurred and he was seeing double but he was working very hard to make sure that his trial would be a very big success, especially for the victim who desvered the justice more than any person ever did.


	4. Silver Spoon

Barba sighed as he went through the case files and the photos, he read the autopsy report, that the person had died of strangulation, this was a strange thing to do. Barba added

"Ya know? Why bother strangle someone and then go through the hard work of cutting out their heart? Is this some sort of message to an informant? Erin doesn't have any CIs missing or dead. Nobody has any CIs dead or missing as far as we know. Maybe this is a human trafficking victim? Nope. Can't be cause they know how to make their bodies disappear...ugh...this is so freaking hard!"

He went through the folder and through the effects of the victim and found a pair of earrings and told Baez

"Can you run these earrings through the techs? Maybe they can find us a serial number stamped on them or a watermark or something we can work with. Maybe we can narrow down the list of names of potential victims this way."

Baez replied

"It's highly unlikely but it's worth a shot."

"Oh and did the reports say anything about what type of knife was used in the cutting of the chest cavity?"

"Uh...the M.E guessed that it was a serrated knife."

"All right then."

Danny flipped through his files and retched at the horrific details of the ordeal that his brother went through during the sexual assault. Jamie had been in his house, sleeping when the men broke into his house and forced him down and raped him over and over for five hours and then threatened to kill his family if he ever filed a complaint. 

Danny was filled to the brim with rage when his brother took to the stand and described the rape in excruciating detail and left nothing out in terms of anything. He graphically described the feeling of how he was horribly violated in the darkness of his own home, a gun was pressed to his forehead, the very thought of his brains splattered all over his bed forced Jamie to remain quiet as they gang raped him over and over and left him for dead in his own bodily fluids. 

Danny wished he could kill the man who did this to his baby brother and leave him in his own filth like he did to Jamie. What happened to Jamie was disgusting and reprehensible beyond words and description. He clenched his teeth as he asked the questions and cross examined his own brother, and yet, to the whole world, he was ADA Rafael Barba.


	5. True lies and the lying truths

Danny began his trial against the man who raped his brother and managed to secure a gulity conviction, but he felt so bad, he wouldn't be able to tell anybody that he was in Rafael Barba's body or the fact that he really wasn't supposed to be an ADA at all. He wished he was in the precinct, studying the clues and defending his theories there rather than here in a courtroom where twelve jurymen and women were listening to what he said. Olivia smiled and added

"Nice speech Barba, very emotional and painful, it's almost as if you knew him quite well. And Jamie is just a beat cop from what I know. Why would you be like this towards him?"

Danny added

"Passion is important in the closing speech after all. It is what the jury men and women will even remember, if anything at all from the trial so I had to make a good final impression on them...uh, that's all."

Benson quirked an eyebrow before replying

"Congrats on another win. Wanna go to Forlini's?"

"Sure. Lemme uh...get my paperwork filed and put away and I'll get dressed and come on over."

"Sure thing then Counselor."

Danny smiled when he hugged his brother and held him tightly and said

"I wish you a full and speedy recovery from this traumatic experience. My thoughts and prayers are with you. Lemme know if there is anything I can do to help."

Jamie sadly smiled and replied

"Thank you, but I think that will be it for me...no more courthouse madness for me. I think I wanna go back home and resume my normal life...or at least whatever is left of it to live at all."

Danny smiled sadly as he left, he wanted to tell Jamie the truth and say

"Hey Jamie! I'm your older brother!"

He watched as Jamie walked out, he prayed that his brother Jamie would recover soon...he prayed to god that his brother would heal....and he picked up his things and went to his office and filed the files and put them away for later as he punched in the address for Forlini's and he drove over where Sonny was sitting and he sat next to him in the bar as they drank and Danny leaned in as they both kissed, caution in the wind as their lips clashed and their teeth clacked together and saliva dripped down their mouths, their tongues dancing as they ran off to Sonny's apartment and had sex all night long, thrusting and cumming and groaning all night long in each others warm and safe embrace.


	6. My true hidden colors

Danny got up for another day as Rafael Barba, he went to the bathroom and decided to wash his face and shave the stubble that was starting to grow, he wasn't sure what the dress and appearance code was like and he was as sure as hell not ready to be yelled at DA Jack McCoy and he would like to have a job so that he could pay the massive bills and he grumbled and sighed as he made payments while riding the bus and doing paperwork and he was reading through the lawbooks and doing research, he could feel his mind explode as he read through so much legal terminology as he did his writings and he was able to understand how things were able to connect in such a way that even he was surprised that he was able to do so and understand the world in a different perspective that he was not used to seeing at all.   
Barba sighed and got his kids ready for school for the hundredth time and bitterly sighed, how did the man who used to inhabit this body, tolerate this sort of life, he couldn't imagine himself as a cop in his old days in his old body, he didn't have the stamina or the forte or the strength to be a cop, but he had the guts and the courage and the bravery of one, he had the knowledge of a cop and the guts of one, he realized he had more in common with being a detective than he could have imagined himself to be. He was looking on the evidence board and trying to solve a case of a home invasion gone wrong where the owner plunged to her death with her gold and the husband shot the invader to his death and now they had to investigate the deaths of the woman and the invader and try and establish a motive and try and solve this crime and bring justice for the victims involved in this terrible crime.  
Danny was handed the home invasion case and he was preparing to trying the case when he saw the arresting officer...himself....and that's when he felt like his whole world, his heart shattered into a million pieces as he growled   
"YOU! You stole my body and...and now...Y...you're me!?! H...How?"  
Barba snorted  
"Well you're me! Take a fucking look in the mirror you complete nincompoop! You...AGH you asshole!"  
Danny felt a migraine coming on as he winced and ran to the toilet to vomit and sob in pain, he was in pain from the headache that attacked his left side of his brain, it felt as though as if a drill was drilling through his skull and he hated it so much as he felt someone rubbing his back and he moaned in pain as Barba handed him some of the prescription meds that he used for his migraines and Danny eagerly swallowed the pill as Barba calmly began   
"You were saying? As I was going to begin to add... we need to figure out how our souls switched...so perhaps we can switch back our souls...if its even possible."


End file.
